everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ursula Schnee
Ursula Schnee is the daughter of Snow White and the bear prince from Snow White and Rose Red by the Brothers Grimm. She is the cousin of Viktoria Rose. Info Name: Ursula Schnee Age: 14 Parent's Story: Snow White and Rose Red Roommate: Feodora Prekrasnaya Alignment: Rebel Appearance: Below average height, with platinum blonde hair in a pageboy haircut and blue eyes. Wears a white pinafore over a salmon pink sweater. Has pink earrings and wears a pendant with a white rose. Secret Heart's Desire: To appreciate the beauty of the world around me. My "Magic" Touch: I can grow white roses with great skill. Storybook Romance Status: I'm currently in a lesbian relationship with Liv Trestakk. We are devoted to each other. "Oh Curses!" Moment: People keep assuming that I'm Apple White's sister because my mom is named Snow White. I'm sick of telling them that I'm not her sister. My mom is a totally different Snow White. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. There's plenty of roses to grow. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. I love princess stuff and all, but I'm attracted to princesses, not princes, and I think this class should be more acommodating of lesbians and bisexuals. Best Friend Forever After: Nakida. She understands what it's like to be attracted to other girls. Also, my cousin Viktoria. Biography Hello! My name is Ursula Schnee. My mom is Snow White. However, she is not the Snow White you're probably thinking of. Her name is Schneeweißchen in German (Apple White's mom is Schneewittchen). I have to correct most of the school constantly. I do know Apple White. While she is a nice girl and we get along fine, we don't really hang out with each other. I'll tell you about Mom's story. Mom and her sister Rose Red lived in a cottage with their widowed mother. One day, a bear went to stay with them during the winter. Mom and her sister became friends with him, but when it got warmer the bear had to leave to guard his treasure from an evil dwarf. Mom and her sister met a dwarf whose beard was stuck in a tree. They freed him by cutting his beard, but he was completely ungrateful and yelled at them. They encountered the dwarf several more times, each time saving him from danger by cutting off his beard, which angered him even more. Eventually, the bear showed up and was furious at the dwarf. He killed him with one swipe of his paw. Afterwards, the bear turned into a prince. Mom married the prince, and Rose Red married his brother. Mom and Dad live in a nice castle with my aunt Rose Red and my uncle. I am my parents' oldest child. I have a younger sister named Luise, who is eleven, and a younger brother named Wilhelm, who is eight. My cousin Viktoria, who is three weeks older than me, also lives here with her two younger brothers. My maternal grandmother also lives with us. I like Ever After High. I have quite a few friends and I'm doing good in my classes. Though there is something hard for many people to accept - I am openly lesbian. I came out a year ago, and my parents didn't accept it at first, but they have since gotten used to it and they accept me now. I have a girlfriend named Liv. We get along pretty well, and we share a strong bond. Even though I'm a lesbian, I'm actually a girly girl - people should realize that not all lesbians are tomboys. My favorite color is white, and I love wearing it. I grow white roses a lot too. I'm a Rebel since I want to do my own thing. Trivia *The name Ursula means "bear". *Ursula's surname means "snow" in German. *Ursula is afraid of deep water and cannot swim at all. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Julie Ann Taylor. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Snow-White and Rose-Red Category:Lesbian Category:German